


Tiredness then hot chocolateness and sugarness and sillyness

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my lovely <a href="http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/"><b>kiitos13</b></a> because she keeps spoiling me with her awesomesauce fics and she requested fluff. Warning tho, this really is just ridiculous silliness and Digger is über childish</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tiredness then hot chocolateness and sugarness and sillyness

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiitos13**](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/) because she keeps spoiling me with her awesomesauce fics and she requested fluff. Warning tho, this really is just ridiculous silliness and Digger is über childish

  
”Sammy…”

”Hmm, yes babe?”

Sam was lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels trying to find something good enough to watch when he heard that small murmur. He immediately sat up and turned towards the man standing at the doorway.

“I’m cold…I fell asleep in front of the computer and now my back hurts…” Digger said sadly, his arms were wrapped around his middle and Sam could see him shaking.

“Oh Rü come here…” He stood up quickly and rushed to wrap his arms tightly around Digger. “Why aren’t you wearing a hoodie? And I told you, you should take a break…” He murmured and kissed the messy hair that was tickling his chin, gently caressing Digger’s back and rocking him slightly in his arms.

“I’m sorry…”

“Shh come on, go lie down on the couch, I’ll go get you a hoodie.” Sam gave him an encouraging squeeze, kissing his forehead when he pulled away a little.

“Can…can I have your sweater instead?” Digger asked so sweetly that Sam could only smile and nod at him, kissing his forehead again. “I’ll get you my favourite one babe.” He said softly, touching Digger’s cheek as he guided him towards the couch before he went to get the sweater.

He returned a minute later and found Digger curled up in the middle of the couch, his legs drawn up in front of his chest and arms around them.

“Here you go Rü-Rü, sit up.” Sam smiled at him as he helped him sit, then wasted no time wrapping the sweater around the smaller man and gently rubbing his arms to try to warm him up. “Is that better baby?”

“Yes thank you…I like how your clothes smell.” Digger mumbled as he wrapped the sweater even tighter around him and lowering his head to nuzzle the material with his face. Sam just kept smiling at him.

“Can I get you anything else? I could make hot chocolate, it would warm you up better than coke.” He suggested and his smile widened when he saw Digger’s eyes spark up.

“Yes I’d like that. Can I have cookies too?”

“Sure, just wait here I’ll go get them for you.” Sam said as he stood up but then he leaned down to kiss the top of Digger’s head and whisper. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll even add a little extra sugar in the hot chocolate.” He smirked as he walked away, knowing he’d pretty much made Digger’s day.

He came back ten minutes later, a large cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a plateful of cookies on the other.

“I’d say I hope I didn’t make it too sweet but I don’t think there’s such a thing in your vocabulary.” Sam smirked as he handed the mug to Digger and set the plate on the coffee table.

“Don’t tease me or I’ll do the lip wobble all day.” Digger pouted but then he took a long sniff of the hot chocolate and smiled, even the smell of sugar cheering him up and Sam could only chuckle at him.

“Alright alright I’m sorry…” He said and reached for the blanket on the armchair before he sat down at the edge of the couch, lifting his legs on it but spreading them so Digger could lie between them and lean against his front. “Hmm are you feeling better baby?” He asked as Digger gladly cuddled up against him and he wrapped the blanket around them both.

“Hmm better, much better thank you.” Digger purred as he rested his head against Sam’s chest and happily sipped his drink.

“I’m glad.” Sam smiled at him as he gently caressed Digger’s shoulders and arms. He reached for the cookie plate when he saw Digger staring at it longingly. “You are so easy to read sometimes you know that?” He chuckled as he offered the plate to him.

“Hmpf, it’s only because you know me.” Digger pouted over a mouthful of cookies

“Hmm well that is true. And that’s why, I keep a stash of these” Sam suddenly pulled a bag of gummy bears seemingly out of nowhere and dropped it on Digger’s lap. “in the house for emergengies like this.”

“Ahhh gummy bears! Oh Sammy you’re the best!” Digger squealed in delight, the plate of cookies almost went flying when he suddenly sat up but Sam managed to grab it and put it back on the coffee table. He wasn’t so lucky with the hot chocolate though.

“Owowowshit!” Sam bit his lip when the hot liquid spilled on his thigh. Digger just stared horrified for a moment but then he cried out and quickly put the mug on the table with the cookies, the bag of gummy bears forgotten completely as he cuddled tightly against Sam, burying his face into his shirt.

“Oh Sam I’m so sorry I didn’t meant to spill it! Are you alright? I’m sorry…”

Sam frowned at his leg, rubbing around the wet spot with his other hand while the other wrapped around Digger.  
“Hush, it’s fine. I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” He muttered but when Digger didn’t stop hugging him and wouldn’t lift his head he sighed and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. “Shh Rü-Rü, I really am fine, come on don’t be like that you haven’t even opened the bag…”

“But I was stupid and you got hurt again…” Digger mumbled, burying his face even further into Sam’s shirt.

“Hmm I prefer to call you silly.” Sam chuckled and gently rubbed his back, nuzzling his face in Digger’s messy hair. “And I love you for that, you make life more fun. Now come on please…” He slowly untangled Digger from him and pushed him away a little so he could lift his face up. “Stuff that pretty face of yours with sugar and be my cheery little Rü-Rü again.” He smiled softly at him and stroked his cheek.

Digger pouted sadly a while longer, muttering something about not being little but when Sam tugged the corner of his mouth he couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“Okay…I love you Sam” Digger murmured and cuddled up against him again, lying on top of him and resting his head on his shoulder, then he reached for the bag of gummy bears, easily opening it and happily starting to stuff his face.

Sam just held him close, occasionally pressing a kiss on the top of his head or nuzzling his hair while he rubbed and massaged Digger’s back, soothing the sore muscles there and soon he had Digger purring approvingly in his arms.

“I swear, you’re like a cat.” Sam chuckled softly but didn’t stop what he was doing. “You’re impossible and all over the place and the next thing you sleep for hours. And you purr and your hair is just as strokeable.”

“Hmm and you love me for it.” Digger just grinned with his mouth full of candy.

“Hmm true, I do.” Sam said softly. “Do you want to stay here on the couch and watch telly with me or should you go to bed? And are you sure you’re feeling better? You’re not getting sick are you?”

“No I really am fine, I was just tired earlier but I feel much better now, I promise.” Digger smiled up at him brightly, then reaching for the hot chocolate again and quickly drinking the rest of it while hanging half off the couch, wanting to be sure he wouldn’t spill it again and Sam just had to laugh at him again. When Digger was done he stuffed his mouth full of cookies and happily snuggled up against Sam while munching them. “Wanna stay here, what are you watching?”

“I haven’t decided yet, any suggestions?”

“Can we watch The Simpsons?” Digger looked up at him with one of this famous puppy dog faces and Sam didn’t even try to resist.

They managed to watch two whole episodes before Digger’s sugar rush kicked in and he just couldn’t lie still anymore. He was already trying to sneak back to continue his work but Sam stopped him, insisting that he should take the rest of the day off. Digger had pouted and tried to argue but in the end Sam managed to keep him away from the computer by promising dinner at his favourite restaurant and loads of snogging.

He needed his daily dose of sugar too after all.


End file.
